Déchéance? Qui a dit déchéance?
by Vi0lain3
Summary: Lorsqu’on est jeune, on ne rêve que de puissance et d’immortalité. Certains les désirent tellement qu’ils finissent par tout abandonner à leurs profits. Oui, absolument tout…Couple:XXPersonnage revele au chapitre 2
1. Chapter 1

Faut-il un mot pour commencer une histoire?

Faut-il expliquer un peu pour qu'on arrive à me suivre? sûrement

Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut que desirer, d'autres qu'on peut acqu**é**rir et d'autres encore qui peuvent nous être offerte. Lesquelles sont les pire, je me le demande encore.

Lorsqu'on est jeune, on ne rêve que de puissance et d'immortalit**é**. Certains les d**é**sirent tellement qu'ils finissent par tout abandonner à leurs profits. Oui, absolument tout…

C'est ce qu'il c'est passé lorsqu'on est venu me les proposer sur un plateau d'argent. A ce moment là, il y avait … tout, tout ce que j'avais toujours d**é**sir**é**… et le reste.

A ce moment là, le reste est rel**é**gu**é** au dernier rang, il ne vaut plus grand chose voire plus rien du tout. Le reste devient le n**é**ant.

Tout ce qu'on voit c'est notre reve à port**é**e de main, prêt à être embrass**é**. Comment y resister? Comment ne pas foncer tête baiss**é**e?

Je n'ai toujours pas la r**é**ponse.

Il y a des ann**ée**s de cela, lorsqu'il me restait un semblant d'humanit**é**, j'ai **é**t**é** mise de force face à ce choix: le tout qui amène à rien ou rien.

Mais comment pouvais-je savoir que mon choix, quel qu'il soit, me menerai au n**é**ant, à l'oubli, dans tout les cas?

Comment, à 18 ans, peut-on s'imaginer qu'un choix peut changer le cours même de votre vie?

Je ne cherche certainement pas d'excuse, peut être juste à me persuader que, malgr**é** la vie que je menais, je restais naïve au point de dire oui à l'abandon de mon être , de mon âme et même de mon humanit**é**, au point de dire oui à mon abandon total.

Oui, d**é**cid**e**ment, j'**é**tais naïve ou simplement bête ou pire… d**é**sesper**é**e. Ou les trois. Cette question me turlupine toujours aujourd'hui.

N**é**anmoins, je peux me poser la question autant de fois que je veux, jamais la r**é**ponse ne m'apparaîtra. Les questions restent des questions et s'en poser ne change rien aux actes ni à leurs consequences. Malheureusement.

A vrai dire, se poser des questions n amènent rien, si ce n'est d autres questions. Jamais de r**é**ponse, seulement des questions. Des ennuis, des inqui**é**tudes ou des regrets. Dans tout les cas, ca ne nous aide pas…au contraire, ca empire les choses.

Mais j'ai beau me r**é**peter cela à longueur de journ**é**e, cela ne change, encore une fois, rien au fait que je le fais quand même.

Mais maintenant que j'ai le temps, maintenant que je vais avoir l'**é**ternit**é**à disposition. Maintenant, je peux me rapeller tout ce que j'ai fait pour en arriver là.

Avant, j'agissais. Agir sans r**é**fl**é**chir, c'est tellement plus simple, tellement plus reposant. J'avoue, c'est ce que je faisais. Mais j'ai eu mon propre procès de Nuremberg. Depuis, j'analyse, je r**é**fl**é**chis et je pense, après j'agis.

J'y ai **é**t**é** oblig**é**e mais cela est tellement mieux, bien que beaucoup plus difficile.

Ca m'a **été** b**é**n**é**fique dans un sens. Dans un autre sens, c'est grâce ou à cause de cela que je me retrouve ici, à penser et à me poser des questions.

D**é**ch**é**ance? Qui a dit d**é**ch**é**ance?

De toute manière, on ne peut faire marche arrière, aussi puissante soit-on. Alors autant assumer non?

Mais vous savez, quoi que je dises, les choses sont et resteront comme elles sont. Mes mots ne sont que des mots, mes pens**é**es sont juste des pens**é**es, mes regrets resteront à jamais des regrets et ce jusqu'à la nuit des temps…

L'**é**ternit**é** m'attends avec son lot de souffrance et de douleur… juste à cause d'un choix.

D**é**ch**é**ance? Qui a dit d**é**ch**é**ance?


	2. Chapter 2

Ma m**é**moire est remplie de souvenirs plus affreux les uns que les autres. Peut-être est-ce du à ma nature qui me pousse à ne retenir que ceux là. Peut-être qu'**é**tant grav**és** dans mon coeur plus profond**é**ment que ceux qui m'ont fait sourire, ils ont tendance à revenir plus facilement à la surface. N**é**anmoins, s'il y a un souvenir heureux que je garderai pr**é**cieusement jusqu'à la fin, c'est bien celui-là.

La nuit où tout a commenc**é**. La nuit qui a marqu**é** mon destin à jamais. Après tout, comment oublier le commencent de toutes choses? Comment oublier la naissance d'un nouvel être?

Il me suffit de fermer les yeux et j'y suis. Je peux revoir ma chamber spacieuse plong**é**e dans le noir avec comme seule lumière celle de la lune à travers mes lourds rideaux bleus, je peux entendre à nouveaux le tic-tac de l'horologe suspendue au-dessus de mon bureau submerg**é** de papiers, je peux encore sentir la douceur de mes draps en soie contre ma peau nue. Un souvenir inchang**é**, d**é**form**é** par le temps ou les envies. Un souvenir intact.

Si j'y pense fort, je peux même revivre toute la scène.

J'ai le temps. Je peux me permettre d'y retourner une dernière fois…

Oui, je veux revoir le domaine, le sakura plant**é** au milieu du jardin juste à côt**é** du petit lac, les couloirs sombres et froids. Je veux r**é**-entendre les cris, revoir son visage, ressentir les **é**motions.

Il me suffit juste de fermer les yeux et d'y penser…

Couch**é**e dans mes draps blancs en soie, j'**é**coutais attentivement les bruits r**é**guliers de mon horologe. Je me levais, les couvertures tombèrent à terre dans une cascade de tissus blanc. J'ouvris silencieusement mon armoire et en sortit des vêtements d'anbu. Je m'avancai vers mon miroire et y jetai un coup d'oeil rapide. Nue, sans rien d'autre qu'une tunique en main.

Frêle **é**tait le mot qui me convenait le mieux.

Je me souris et quittais cette vision du regard. Je m'habillais rapidement puis m'assis sur mon lit. J'attendais.. J'**é**tais nerveuse. Je fixais l horologe avec intensit**é** en esp**é**rant secretement avoir le pouvoir d'acc**é**l**é**rer le temps. Je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce, trop concentr**é**e à regarder la trotteuse finir paresseusement son tour dernier tour de la journ**é**e.

Et enfin, les 12 coups de minuit. Les 12 coups qui sonnaient ma d**é**livrance. Les 12 coups qui sonnaient le glas pour ma famille.

D'un bond, je me relevais et courus silencieusement vers le jardin. J'ouvris prudemment la porte et sortis.

Le sakura se dressait fièrement de toute sa hauteur devant moi au milieu du pr**é**s vert. La pleine lune se reflétait à la surface du lac. Je restais là à contempler cette vision f**éé**rique durant quelques secondes avant de me reprendre.

Je me pr**é**cipitais sous l'arbre.

Je savais qu'il etait là J'avais senti sa presence aussi surement que son odeur.

Il tourna son regard carmin vers moi. Un sentiment d'immense r**é**confort et de confiance m'envahit soudain. Tout ce que j'allais faire prenait un sens.

Toutes mes inqui**é**tudes **é**taient balay**é**es par son simple regard.

Son corps n'**é**tait qu'une ombre mais, malgr**é** cela, je devinais qu'il avait revêtu ses anciens vêtements d'anbu.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi, je pus l'admirer une fois de plus. Son corps finement muscl**é**, ses longs cheveux noirs, son visage s**é**rieux et tendre, son regard intense qui vous d**é**shabille. Chacun de ses traits **é**taient et sont toujours marqu**és** en moi au fer rouge. Il m'**é**ffleura le visage et me fit un signe de tête.

Il **é**tait temps.

Je respirais l'air frais et acquiesçai. Je pris sa main et rentrais dans la maison familial.

Nous longeâmes un couloir jusqu'à arriver à un embranchement.

A gauche se trouvait un couloir avec plusieurs portes. Je lui fis un signe de tête. Son travail se trouvait de ce côt**é**

Le mien **é**tait à l'oppos**é**. Une seule porte, plus grande que les autres, s'y trouvait. On pouvait appercevoir de la lumière, signe de pr**é**sence humaine. Mon père devait s'occuper avec des papiers ou avec une bonne.

Avant que je ne fasse un pas vers ce qui scellerait mon destin, mon compagnon se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa. Une fois encore, je sentis mes moindres doutes s'**é**vaporer.

J'**é**tais confiante.

Il sembla le ressentir car il s'en alla.

Je me plantais devant la porte coulissante et l'ouvrit d'un geste. Je rentrais.

Aussitôt mon père se redressa. J'avais raison, il s'occupait avec une bonne. Il me regarda, la colère dilatait ses pupilles. Une expression que j'avais vue tellement de fois. Je souris et m'elançai vers lui avec c**é**l**é**rit**é**. Sans qu'il ne puisse esquisser un geste, il se retrouva à terre. Je me retrouvais au-dessus de la bonne. Un regard et elle comprit. La peur s'installa dans ses yeux aussi surement que la douleur qui la remplaça lorsque je lui enfonçais un kunai en plein coeur.

Lorsque je me retournai, mon père **é**tait debout, une lueur d'incompr**é**hension dans les yeux. Une chose nouvelle venait de m'apparaître: mon père ressentait aussi ce genre d'**é**motion.

Nous nous regardâmes. Il dut comprendre ce que je faisais là et les cris qui s'**é**levèrent durent le conforter dans son idée car l'instant suivant, il activait sa pupille. Je fis de même.

Notre dance mortelle commença.

Il **é**vitait et bloquait mes coups comme je le faisais avec les siens. Nous augmentions rapidement notre vitesse.

Il savait que je n'**é**tais pas seule. Je devinais qu'il avait vu la personne qui m'accompagnait.

Il voulait en finir au plus vite car il se savait trop faible pour l'affronter.Je le sentis un peu d**é**stabilis**é**.

Je souris int**é**rieurement, c'**é**tait sa dernière faute.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, je le bloquais dans une s**é**rie d'enchaînement que mon compagnon m'avait enseign**é**.

Il sut qu'il **é**tait fini lorsqu'il sentit ma paume plaqu**é** sur son coeur.

N**é**anmoins, je ne le tuai pas tout de suite. J'avais bloqu**é** ses membres. Il **é**tait, à pr**é**sent, incapable de bouger ou d'utiliser son chakra.

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

Toute ma haine et mon m**é**pris, toute cette frustration, toute cette douleur qui m'avait entaill**é**e le coeur pendant tant d'ann**é**es se d**é**versa dans mon regard. Je lui avais fait comprendre toutes ces **é**motions.

Il me jetait un regard **é**trange entre la surprise et le d**é**sarroi. Mais il **é**tait trop tard, bien trop tard.

Lorsque mon compagnon ouvrit la porte, je relachais mon chakra.

Mon père tomba à terre, dans une flaque de sang.

Je sentis deux bras m'enserrer la taille et,quelques instants plus tard, une tête se poser au creux de mon cou.

Nous regardâmes mon père mourir. Lui aussi nous regardait. Il tenta de nous dire quelques chose mais cracha une dernière fois du sang.

Et lentement, son regard s'**é**teignit.

Je pourrais d**é**crire tout de cette dernière image: l'emplacement des meubles, l'angle **é**trange de ses bras, les **é**claboussures de sang sur les murs, son visage anormalement blanc tach**é** de rouge, sa tunique a moiti**é** d**é**faites, le corps de la bonne. Tout. Rien ne m'**é**chappa.

L'odeur du sang fraîchement vers**é**, les bruits des anbus qui arrivaient, le touch**er** de mon compagnon, le goût de la libert**é**, la vue de son corps inerte.

Sans un mot, nous quittâmes le domaine par un passage seulement connu par la famille.

Je me retournais une dernière fois vers le domaine familial.

Mon compagnon me regarda et me murmura à l'oreille

"Nous sommes libre maintenant"

Je le regardais, surprise, puis je souris.

Oui, c'etait vrai, nous etions libre…

Itachi me prit la main.

"Allez viens Hinata"

Sans un regard en arrière, je quittais Konoha et mon passé.

L'avenir était devant moi.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut,

Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux reviews sont dans les commentaries. Merci beaucoup pour ces encouragements, ca m'a fait très plaisir!

Mais, j'arrête de jacasser et je vous met la suite.

Bonne lecture

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Si certains souvenirs sont aussi sombres que précis, d'autres sont flous et ternes.

Néanmoins, ceux qui m'ont consolée, ceux qui m'ont confortée dans mon choix restent nets et clairs.

Parmi toutes ces réminiscences, je retiendrais à jamais la réaction de certains de mes coéquipiers… Mes amis, mes vrais amis. Ceux qui m'ont soutenue jusqu'à la fin de ma ridicule vie humaine.

Lorsque je me suis enfuie de Konoha, j'avoue avoir jeter un coup d'oeil à la ville durant qu'Itachi dormait. Je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il me prenne pour une faible à se soucier des êtres abandonnés mais je ne pus m'en empêcher.

Un reste de remord, un reste de bon sentiment, un reste d'humanité, sentiment qui allait bientôt me quitter.

J'avais le pouvoir de pouvoir lire le chakkra des gens, j'avais le pouvoir de voir les gens.

J'avais étendu son utilisation. Pouvoir lire les sentiments grace aux flux de chakkra.

Jamais personne ne sut que j'avais ce pouvoir. Itachi m'aurais regardé et m'aurait dit que ce pouvoir était stupide et inutile, mon père m'aurait dit que tout ce que j'avais fait n'était qu'une perte mon temps, mes amis auraient rigolés ou se seraient méfiés.

La seule personne à qui j'aurait peut-être pu le dire était Neji. Le cousin qui m'entraînait en secret, le cousin qui me soutenait, le cousin qui me consolait, le cousin à qui je me confiais…

Je vérifiais trois fois qu'Itachi dorme pour sortir discrètement et diriger mon regard blanc vers la ville en émoi.

Directement, je cherchai mon cousin du regard.

Il savait quel était mon désir. Il savait à quel point je voulais quitter cette famille, cette pression, ces insultes. Il savait presque tout de moi.

A ma grande surprise, je ne le trouvai pas près du domaine.

Je me souviens avoir ressenti l'effroi. Il était à l'hôpital, bien plus proche de la mort que de la vie.

Un sentiment de vide s'installa en moi. Avant que la dernière flamme de chakkra ne cesse de briller,je détournai les yeux, ne pouvant supporter ce spectacle sinistre.

Je cherchai Kiba. En tant qu'ami proche, lui aussi savait à quel point je détestais ma famille. Il m'avait souvent encouragé à poursuivre mes rêves, quels qu'ils soient. Kiba et Akamaru. Deux compagnons inséparables que je devais quitter.

Tristesse, solitude sous la pleine lune.

Il avait toujours su quoi me dire. Cette fois-là encore, il trouva les mots. Je lis en lui la fierté et la tristesse, la joie et la peur, la confiance et la désapprobation. Tout était confus, mélangé.

Je me souviens encore du geste qu'il m'avait adressé.

Il c'était tourné vers la forêt et avait levé la main droite, son coeur rempli de chagrin et d'encouragements.

Il me disait Adieu et bonne chance.

Ce fut certainement une des personnes les plus difficile à quitter.

Alors que j'étais une meurtrière, alors que les personnes du village m'avaient cataloguée en tant que ninja déserteur, alors qu'on m'insultait, alors qu'on crachait sur mon nom, lui m'était resté fidèle.

Sa plus belle preuve d'amitié avait été de continuer à croire en moi.

Encore maintenant, je ressens de la fierté et de la joie en pensant à mon plus fidèle ami.

Encore maintenant, je me revois sourire et répondre à son signe.

Encore maintenant, je m'entends me promettre de ne jamais le décevoir.

Shino. Jamais je ne m'étais autorisée à lire ses sentiments. Pourquoi?

Je ne sais pas. Peut-être par respect, peut-être par peur d'y touver quelque chose qui m'effrayerais.

Pourtant, cette fois-là je le fis. Juste cette fois-là. Une seule et unique fois,je su avec exactitude ses sentiments. Affliction, incompréhension, accablement et inquiétude.

Je baissai les yeux et murmurai une excuse.

Si Kiba avait toujours agis comme le feu, l'eau pouvait aisément caractérisé Shino.

Toujours posé, toujours là pour calmer les esprits et donner des conseils, toujours droit dans ses décisions, toujours à savoir quoi faire au moment où il le fallait.

Je le respectais autant que je l'enviais. Force et Calme associés.

Je savais qu'il ne pouvait me voir mais je lui souris et murmurai

"Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, désormais tout ira bien pour moi. Fait attention à toi".

Naruto, lui, se trouvait près de mon domaine. Avant même d'avoir lu ses sentiments, je su ce que j'y trouverai. Colère et incomprehension.Et en effet, je le trouvai disabusé et blasé.

Je le voyais presque le regard vide, les poings serrés puis à proférer des promesses qu'il ne pourrait tenir.

Naruto, mon premier amour. Un amour décu et oublié.

Quand j'y pense aujourd'hui, je crois sincérement que je me suis laissée emportée par un manque d'amour. Maintenant que j'ai connu le veritable amour, la veritable passion, celui pour lequel on donnerait sa vie, son corps, son âme sans hésiter une seconde.

Je n'eus pas le temps de regarder davantage car je sentis Itachi sur le point de se réveiller.

Son tour de garde était arrivé.

Sans un mot, éffacant toutes traces de sentiment de mon visage, je désactivai mon Byakugan et le regardai.

Il se leva et m'embrassa.

Une douce chaleur envahit mon corps refroidit par la brise froide du mois de Mars.

Il m'intimida d'un regard d'aller dormir, ce que je fis sans rochonner.

Les jours suivants ne furent que fuite.

Arbres, rivières, ombres, menaces.

Néanmoins je finis par lui demander notre destination.

Il me répondit laconiquement "un endroit sauf" et me sourit sincérement.

Mes doutes s'envolèrent et me je me demandai comment j'avais osé douter de lui.

Il m'avait libéré, offert une nouvelle vie, de nouveaux espoirs ainsi que de nouveaux ennemis.

Nous traversâmes plaines et montages, lacs et rivières, contrées et pays sans jamais nous reposer plus de deux jours de suite.

"Ne jamais rester plus de deux jours d'affilé dans un même endroit" me disait-il, confiant.

"Ne jamais dire ton nom aux personnes que tu laisseras en vie"

"Ne jamais faire totalement confiance à quelqu'un"

"Ne jamais oublié que tes ennemis sont des êtres humains et que chaque êtres à ses points faibles"

"Ne jamais …." "Ne jamais…" "Ne jamais…."

Durant notre progression vers notre nouvelle vie, il m'apprenait tant de choses,

des conseils qui me sauveraient la vie plus d'une fois, des techniques qui terrasseraient plus d'un adversaire, des choses que je croyais exister seulement en rêve, des sensations qui me feraient voir et découvrir la beauté de la vie.

Il était devenu mon professeur dans tant de domaine.

Avec Itachi à mes côtés, j'ai découvert la puissance. J ai découvert le sens du mot pouvoir.

Ce mot, j'ai appris à l'aimer, j'ai appris à ne pas l'appréhender, j'ai appris à m'en servir.

Je me rappelle avec ironie ce que mon père me disait souvent "ne pas apprécier le pouvoir car tôt au tard, il se retourne contre nous".

Venant d'une personne aussi puissante qu'influente, cela ne pèse rien dans la balance.

A me rappeler tout cela, je me sens sourire.

La puissance était devenue un but dans ma nouvelle vie.

Le poison de la domination coulait désormais dans mes veines.

Plus, je voulais toujours plus.

Itachi m'appris à m'accorder avec mes désirs pour mieux les réaliser.

Nous ne vivions que dans ce but, devenir plus fort.

Nous ne voulions que cela, devenir toujours plus puissant, toujours plus dominant, toujours plus redouter.

Comment en est-il venu à me faire passer sa passion?

Ce mystère ne m'a jamais été éclairé. Il reste obscur.

Perdu à jamais dans les lymbes de l'oubli.

"La faiblesse est un pêché".

Peut-être qu'à force de me le répéter, j'ai fini par réellement y croire.

Peut-être est-ce le fait d'avoir du me battre contre des ennemis de plus en plus puissant durant notre voyage vers notre arche de Noé qui m'a changé.

Peut-être que ce désir dormait en moi depuis longtemps.

Tant d'incertitudes pour ce qui me pousserait vers ma propre destruction.

"Itachi, sommes-nous encore loin?"

"Oui"

"Combien de temps?"

"Le temps que tu deviennes puissante"

"suis-je si faible?"

"Tu es faible et puissante, tout comme moi"

"Je ne comprends pas"

"Tu es puissante pour une humaine mais faible de par ta nature"

"Et comment changer notre nature?"

"…c'est ce que nous devons trouver avant d'arriver"

"Où devons-nous chercher?"

"Partout"

"Comment va t-on trouver?"

"En combatant et en devenant toujours plus puissant"

"Malgré ma nature…"

"Je t'aime"

Sourire. Baiser. Départ.

Itachi comptait sur moi. J'avais promis de ne jamais décevoir Kiba. Je m'étais jurée de devenir puissante, malgré les obstacles...

Les obstacles qui furent nombreux et parfois trop douloureux...


End file.
